Nightmares Revisited
by kaelaelameee
Summary: ON HIATUS Quinn revisits her past, and tries to face the things that haunted her in her new life. Set after Born This Way. AU. Rachel's Nose job story line never happened. Episodes after Born This Way never happened either.
1. Prologue

**I published this before, and I took it down. Now I'm putting it back up. :) Tell me if you want me to continue or what. :)**

**This will be a Fuinn fic, with the unholy trinity and Faberry friendship, by the way. So yeah. Maybe even some Puckleberry. Hahaha.**

**NO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**Okay. Here it is.**

When I entered William McKinley High School, I had one goal in mind. Leave my past behind. It was an opportunity for me to be someone new. Together with the new hair color, thinner body, clear face and new nose, I became Quinn Fabray, Russell Fabray's perfect little angel. I was daddy's girl and I got everything I wanted. Nobody knew who I was. Nobody knew who Lucy Q. Fabray was. All the knew was this perfect girl named Quinn. I myself, erased all memories that was associated with Belleville Middle School and claimed to come from Fairbrook Middle School. I tried out for cheerleading and got the title Head Cheerleader as a freshman, which almost never happened. Within days, I got to the top.

Three years after, here I am. After that pregnancy debacle, sophomore year, I had decided to reclaim my spot at the top and became head cheerleader once again. I even dated Sam Evans, second string quarterback of the football team. That didn't go well as planned though, as it cheerleading conflicted with Glee club which I loved too. Now, as the former head cheerleader, I still held power seeing as there's no more Cheerios, I only had one way to remain on top. Become Prom Queen. With Finn, I was almost there. I was so close to getting that crown. Or so I thought.

Lauren Zizes was a proud big girl, and I admire her for that. Her confidence did not come with a beautiful body, perfect nose and popular status. She was confident because she loved the way she was. What I placed at the bottom of my mind, at the back of my head, she had found. And she used it against me. I ran and hid. I was ashamed, afraid of what the people would think of me. Then I realized, it was why all these years, I strived to be perfect. The memory of Lucy haunted me and made me want to be somebody else I am not.

After changing who I was, I became confident, most of the time, but sometimes, Lucy still pulls me back. And that revelation of who I really was? It made me realize that even if I was now Quinn, part of me will forever be Lucy. If Finn, Lauren and all of those other people in this school still accept me after learning that I was once Lucy, then why can't I? I knew I had to come into terms with my past as Lucy. And as stupid as this may sound, I want to face them all again.

**September 1, 2011 : Hey guys! I have decided to continue with this, and started with editing the Prologue. Here it is. Enjoy! I'd appreciate Feedback! :D**


	2. Best Friend

**I do not own anything.**

Lucy was very different from Quinn. Lucy always put her head down while Quinn always walked with her chin up. Lucy had to weave through hundreds of students in the hallways and Quinn? People in the hallways parted for Quinn. Quinn also got so much attention, while Lucy didn't.

It was these little differences that made Quinn feel so much more valuable. She had the attention of everyone around her and she looked perfect. People thought she was perfect.

**Quinn POV**

"Santana?"

It was lunch time when I decided to approach my best friend. We haven't been on good terms ever since after Beth, but I knew she still cared and I knew that she would be happy once she finds out that I wanted to face my past.

"What?" She answered me with the same Santana snark. Ah, how I've missed my best friend.

"Can we... talk somewhere..." I looked around, and saw the empty Glee table where Tina,Mike, Artie, Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Puck and Finn were usually seated, and decided that the Glee table is the safest place for this conversation.

Santana rolled her eyes, but stood up bringing her food with her, following me to the Glee table.

"What is it Q?"

"Well, do you remember that thing that Lauren exposed? That Lucy thing?"

"No shit. Of course I do! That stuff was funny! I salute Lauren for even thinking about..." She stopped,seemingly sensing the change in my aura once she mentioned how she found the Lucy incident funny. "Sorry. Go ahead. What about it?"

"Well,I uh..I think I want to go back to them, to face those tormentors. It's not about getting revenge... I just..I think I need to come into terms with it. "

"And?"

"How do I do it? Do I literally go back and see those people I went to school with? Or do I do something, I dunno, metaphorical?"

"Well what do I look like? Miss Pillsbury?"

"San." I said, getting a little annoyed, before remembering that I was here to fix our friendship, and getting help from the people I value the most. "I'm serious San. I need your help. Look, even after we fell out, I still consider you as my best friend. And if I'm going there personally, I want you with me there. If it was something symbolical, I'd still want you there with me."

"Fabray.. Stop rambling." She chuckled. "We need a plan, and if you keep on talking there, then we won't reach anything... Actually, I think I have an idea. I think I know who you can talk to about this."

"It better not be Ms.P, Mr. Schue or Coach Sylvester, Santana."

"It's not!"

"Then who?"

She looked around and pointed to the person I least expected.

"The dwarf."

She wanted me to talk to Rachel Berry!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Short chapter! I'm still unsure of what to do, so if you have ideas,let me know. Please and Thank You. :D<strong>


	3. The last person you can think of

**I do not own anything.**

She knew it wasn't her fault. She was born to be who she was and as cliche at it may sound, she was made like that for a reason. The thing is? She doesn't know what the reason is, and whatever that reason was didn't stop those kids from making fun of her. She was Lucy Caboosey, and to everyone, she was a plague that was to be avoided.

**Quinn POV**

Rachel Berry. Rachel BERRY? RACHEL BERRY? Why Rachel Berry?

I looked back at Santana and raised an eyebrow at her. "Man-hands? Really? That's the best you can think of, San?"

"Look Q, she's the best person you can to talk to. I mean, humiliated all the time, laughed at, different, and bullied. Isn't that you too? Why don't you talk to her, find out her views on all these?" She started to make sense, actually. "Think about it. Ask her what she would do in say, 10 years. When she's a successful Broadway star...Would she go back here and show us Lima Losers that she actually got somewhere and that all our criticisms made her better? Or would she stay in her own bubble, pretending we never existed? She's the best you've got, and if you don't want to talk to her, then I'm afraid I can't help you any more than that."

I knew she was right, and what more can I do? I honestly cannot top that idea right now. What would she say? What would she do? Would she even help me considering the past that we have? I mean, what I'm trying to go back to is a past where I was her, and they were me.

"Would she even give me the time, San? We made her life miserable for the past 2 years. One sorry cannot change it.."

"You won't know until you do something about it, Quinn. And by the way, we never talked about Rachel being successful. EVER." With that, she winked, stood up, threw her trash away and walked towards the cafeteria doors, to find Brittany, maybe.

* * *

><p>It was during Glee that I took the chance to approach Rachel. Mr. Schue was giving us instructions on a new assignment and since as usual, no one was listening, I tapped her on the shoulder, seeing as she was seated right beside me.<p>

"Yes Quinn? I hope this is important because we are currently in the middle of a very important discussion about a Glee assignment and if I fail to give my all here, it might destroy my future. And I certainly won't forget that it was you who caused that very unfortunate situation, if ever."

"Wow. I tap you on the shoulder and that is what I get?" I asked, rolling my eyes. I didn't give her the chance to answer and continued on to what I really wanted to tell her. "So, uh, can you help me with something? I kinda need your advice. Maybe after Glee?"

"Well if this is anything about your singing, then I am happy to help! I suggest we make use of my soundproofed room while practicing, in order to avoid disturbing anyone?"

"First of all, I am happy with my singing, thank you very much." I said, a little annoyed. "Second, it's not Glee related, but I think you're the only one who could ever help me with this."

She gave me that big smile of hers and said "Alright. I'd still be happy to help! Keep in mind though that I cannot help you until after Glee rehearsals because I think it is important to-"

I cut her off before she even tried putting in another word. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

She tried getting another word in before I stopped her again!

"UH-UH! No. Go turn around now, Berry. I wouldn't wanna cause you your future." I said, rolling my eyes at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes, before finally turning back around to listen to Mr. Schue who looks like he didn't even notice us talking.

* * *

><p>After Glee Club, I stayed back in the Choir room with Rachel, telling Finn that I will try to get a ride with Santana instead. He looked confused but agreed anyway, giving me a kiss and walking out the door. I got weird looks from some of the other club members, but Santana was quick to get them moving.<p>

"There's nothing to see here. Rachel won't die. Just go!" Santana said to random people who dared looking back at us.

"Anything wrong, girls?" Mr. Schue asked. I forgot he was here.

"Oh nothing Mr. Schuester, Quinn needed help with something and she has sought my help. As far as I am concerned, it's nothing Glee related, but I will make sure she gets additional training soon. Don't worry about it." What the hell. Sometimes I question my sanity. This is one of those moments. Why did I even think this was going to be easy?

"But I have no problem with Quinn's vo-" This was going to take forever! I decided to cut him off.

"Thank You, Mr. Schue. We'll be fine. Don't worry. Can we talk in here for a few minutes though? 30 minutes, tops." With that, he nodded and went out of the room, probably off to flirt with Ms. Pillsbury or maybe have another shouting match with Coach Sylvester.

"So Quinn, what did you want to talk about? I am sure this is something big. I mean, you never even want to breathe the air I breathe.."

"Can you just please listen to me?" I asked her, getting a little annoyed. "I don't want your help but I need it. Let's not make this any harder than it already is."

She looked a little hurt when I said that and I felt a little guilty. I mean, that little comparison Santana gave me made me see her a little differently. I pushed the guilt to the back of my mind and decided this conversation this needed to be ended as soon as possible.

With my voice a little shaky, I asked her, " I know you told me you don't hate me, but I am going to ask you again. Do you hate me, Berry?"

"Well Quinn, I certainly don't hate you."

"But let's say, in 10 years. We're all done with college, and you star in your first Broadway project..."

"Well Quinn, I honestly don't think it will take me 10 years to get my first Broadway role, you know?" She interrupted.

"Fine. Let's say in 10 years, you're a _successful Broadway performer_, you have everything you could ever want, but all the bullying you went through here still haunts you because we never fixed whatever problem we had during High School..." she looks at me, most probably wondering where I was getting to."Will it be worth it if you go back here to actually face all of us who tormented you again and I don't know, maybe try proving us that we were never above you, and maybe making friends with us in the process? Or would you rather spend the rest of your life pretending this never happened and maybe living your new life without the closure that you know you need?"

I sat there for a couple of minutes but my question was left unanswered anyway because she threw a question at me instead.

"If you were me, would even try making friends with yourself after everything? I know what this is about, and no one can answer your question but you. Do you think they are worth _your_ time, Quinn? You know what my answer would be. Stop looking for the answer here" she pointed to her head "and start looking here." and then pointed at her heart. "Thank You for considering me as one of the people who can help you, Quinn."

With that, she gave me a small smile, a squeeze on the shoulder and left.

* * *

><p>I sat there for a few more minutes, letting everything Rachel has told me to sink in before finally walking to the parking lot. I was expecting to see Santana with Brittany there waiting for me, but instead I saw Finn leaning on the side of his truck with the confused look that I loved on his face.<p>

I gave him a small smile before he held my hand to help me up his truck. Once he was settled in the truck he looked at me and told me, "Santana told me to tell you that she decided to leave you instead. She said she didn't want to get bored waiting for you and ordered me to wait for you instead."

I giggled at him and shook my head slightly. It was something Santana would do. Finn started driving and at the first stop light, he looked at me smiling with a raised eyebrow, as if waiting for me to explain what happened in the choir room.

"What?" I asked, a smile starting to form on my face.

"Nothing." He said, chuckling a little.

It made me happy to see that he trusted me enough to wait for me to tell him what was going on before bombarding me with questions. It made me happier to know that he knew I wasn't ready to talk about it yet, so he left it alone. It gave me another reason to love him more.

When the light turned green, he started driving before he held my hand in between us. He looked at me again with a small smile, and I smiled in return. It was the perfect way to end an emotionally draining day, and I was glad he was here with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Characters are a bit OOC. I'm still easing into the personalities of the characters, so yeah. :) And ha! Faberry shippers, I know what you are thinking. That is nothing but an innocent invitation to practice their singing in a room. Nothing else. (Although I may have written it that way because I kinda ship Faberry too. HAHA).<strong>

**The end was kind of random, sorry! I was asking myself wtf while writing that part too! Finn will know soon. Don't worry**

**And oh, I'd like to give a shout out to one of the readers of this story, Alybear! You're enthusiasm makes me so happy! Thank you for being super excited! I hope I don't fail your expectations!**


	4. Second Best Friend

**I do not own anything.**

Contrary to popular belief, the nose job wasn't the biggest change she had to go through. It was changing her name. _Quinn_. The name made her feel free, confident and safe. And so Lucy hid. She hid behind the name Quinn Fabray from the moment she walked through the doors of William McKinley High School. And it wasn't long before it became Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerleader. It was then that she slipped away from her old identity, completely letting go of who she was right before that moment. She never thought Lucy would ever come back haunting her again, but now we all know that's not the case.

**Quinn POV**

Walking into the choir room, I saw the most bizarre thing. Santana and Rachel were talking. Santana Lopez, my best friend and Rachel Berry, talking. They were sitting there, casually talking, occasionally laughing at what the other said. Everyone was in their own little world and no one seemed no pay attention to the weirdest thing I've seen in a few days. I didn't take my eyes off them as I walked to Finn who had saved a seat for me beside him. After sitting down and giving Finn a small smile and a kiss on the cheek, I went back to staring at them, eventually catching Santana's eye. When she raised her eyebrow at me I mouthed 'What the hell?' and instead of answering me, she rolled her eyes and went back to the conversation she was having with Rachel.

I spent the rest of that Glee period listening to Mr. Schue ramble about something again, occasionally having small talk with Finn and watching Rachel and Santana talk like they've been friends for years. Once Glee ended, Santana walked up to Finn and I who were about to leave. She asked, well, forced me to come with her.

"Let's go Quinn. Don't worry Finn, I'll make sure she gets home. Just go play your stupid video games or whatever." Finn was about to object but Santana beat him to it. "Relax Finnocence! She's going to be safe, you know?"

I shot Finn an apologetic look as Santana dragged me out, with Britt and Rachel in tow.

"Where are we going Santana? And why is Rachel with us?"

Rachel stopped dead on hear tracks.

"What?" We all asked her.

"You just called me Rachel, Quinn! This is the first time you have called me that in the years we've known each other. I was simply shocked by this new development in our friendship."

"You could've told us that she called you Rachel instead of rambling like an idiot, Berry." Santana told Rachel. Rachel huffed and turned to me.

"So Santana and I have decided that to make sure your plan is fool-proof, we are going to be with you in every step of the way. We're going to be like parents, guiding their child as said child grows up. Santana has decided that you are going to tell Brittany of this plan, whether you like it or not."

Santana was looking at Rachel like she just grew a second head, while Brittany had run off to Kurt and Mercedes who were walking a few feet away from us. I on the other hand, had started laughing, and honestly, I hadn't been listening after Rachel's parent-child analogy. At this point we were already in the parking lot, near Santana's car. Once we got to San's car we all gathered beside it and continued on with our conversation.

"Does.." I asked, still laughing. I cleared my throat, trying to make a serious face, before talking again. "Does that make Brittany my older sister then?" After the last word, I started laughing again, ignoring the glare Santana was giving me. Rachel finally caught on, and started glaring at me as well.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell Brittany. Chill!" I said, unsuccessfully trying to hide my laughter. "Hey Britt?" I called to Brittany, who was a few cars away with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Can we talk for a sec?" I asked her and she gave me a smile walked back to us.

"You guys wanna talk to this over ice cream?" Santana asked, looking at the three of us.

Britt and I simply nodded, but Rachel thought it was best to have another monologue.

"May I remind you that I am vegan? But I guess I could come with you and not eat anything instead. Keep in mind though, that just because I am allowing myself to see you eat ice cream, it doesn't mean I approve of you eating ice cream. If it weren't for Quinn, I wouldn't even set foot in an ice cream parlor."

We all rolled our eyes at her and all got in Santana's car.

"We'll get your car later, Berry." Santana said as she slid into the driver's seat. Brittany was riding shotgun while Rachel and I sat at the back, myself behind Santana and Rachel behind Brittany.

* * *

><p>Once we got to the Ice Cream parlor, Santana took the job of getting our ice cream, dragging Berry along with her. Brittany and I went to find a booth that would fit the four of us, and sat on opposite sides when we found one.<p>

"So what did you want to talk about, Q?" Britt asked, her face twisted with confusion.

"It's nothing sad Britt." I assured her, making her smile. Her smile made me smile. You see, Brittany was also my best friend, but we weren't as close as I was to Santana or how close she was to Santana. You could say that we were each other's second best friends, but we had our moments.

Britt's innocence is something that I would never trade for anything in this world. The simple things that make her happy make you happy as well, and she never failed to put a smile on my face when I was down.

"So what is it?" She asked again, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well, do you know about how I was before?" I asked her.

"Yeah... When the people in your old school teased you and made you feel bad?"

"Yes.. Well Britt, I want to see them again, and talk to them. But before I do, I want to make sure you're okay with it."

"Will you let them hurt you again?" Britt asked, her face serious.

"I... won't... And besides, if they do, I'll have you, San, Finn and maybe even Rachel with me, right?"

"We will. Don't worry Q! You'll see.. They'll be sorry they did that to someone who's as nice and pretty as you." I felt myself starting to tear up. She always knew what to say. "Don't cry Q! I'll be there, whatever happens, okay? If anyone ever hurts you, I will make you smile again. I'll leave the beating them up to Finn and Santana. I'm pretty sure they're enough."

I giggled a little and turned to see Santana and Rachel, standing there, moved by what Brittany said. I gave them a smile before standing up to go to Britt's side. I gave Britt the tightest hug I could ever give and felt Santana join our hug.

"Come here Berry! We don't bite you know? And if we did, we would've bitten you hours ago." Santana called after sensing hesitance from Rachel who was watching from the side. Rachel came and joined the hug. We stayed in that hug for a few seconds before finally realizing where we were. People around us were already looking, but not one of us minded. Santana gave us our ice cream and we all decided to hang out for a while.

* * *

><p>I didn't get home pretty late that night, but it was later than usual so my mom was kinda worried. Once I entered the front door I was bombarded with questions.<p>

"Quinnie! Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

"Mom." I said, giggling a little. "I'm fine. I just hung out with Santana and Brittany.. and Rachel."

"I'm glad you have friends again Quinnie." She said giving me a big smile. She was a little worried how I was always with Finn and none of my old friends. She told me she hated the fact that I grew up without friends, so now she's a little paranoid when I don't hang out with anyone but my boyfriend.

"I am too mom. I really am." I said, giving her a small hug before going up to my room. Now I needed to talk one person. It would be the hardest, but it will also make or break this plan. Brittany and Santana may have said yes, but there's one opinion that will actually help me make up my mind.

After I changed, I went down to spend a little more time with my mom. I usually studied on a Friday night, but decided that maybe I could let it go for one night. Seeing my mom that worried made me appreciate her more, so I decided to bond a little with her.

Once I headed back up my room, I got my phone from my bag and sent Finn a text.

_Come here tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. :) Love you. Xx_

Once I got a reply from him informing me that he will be here at 11 and that he loves me too, I decided to turn in and call it a night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that ending was awkward, wasn't it? HAHA. Anyway, thank you for reading! <strong>


	5. Interlude

**I own nothing. **

**Santana POV**

It was during the first day of freshman year that I met Quinn Fabray. She was the new girl who made heads turn and jaws drop. She was pretty much the definition of a perfect girl. Even the way she acted, and the way she spoke made her seem so perfect. She spoke politely and always entertained anyone who spoke to her. I clearly remember how guys were immediately so enchanted by the new girl that was Quinn Fabray. And by the end of the first day? She was who the boys wanted and who some girls wanted to be. Keyword, some. Some of the girls meanwhile, were interested on being her new best friend.

It was during the second day, Cheerio Tryouts, that I met her properly. We were asked to group into three for the first round of out tryouts. Britt and I looked at each other and agreed that we were going to be together, whatever happened. Quinn on the other hand, stood up and looked around twice before deciding she wanted to join our group.

"Hey." She said, smiling a little, seemingly hesitating about asking to join our group.

"Hey! I'm Brittany. This is my friend, Santana." Britt said, giving her a big smile.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm new here, and uh, I just saw something in you guys that made me think we could do better as a group. Uh, if it's alright, may I join your group?" She said, slightly rambling.

I rolled my eyes at her, but was honestly flattered by her observation.

"Sure, go ahead, we're lacking a member anyway." I said, looking at her giving her a very small smile before turning back to talk to Brittany.

* * *

><p>The Cheerios bound us together and we became closer. We'd have a lot of small arguments but we also found out how much we complemented each other's personality. We were opposites and we proved how opposites attract. We clashed a lot and Brittany was our balance. We made our friendship work to our advantage, and before we knew it, we were known as a trio. It was always Quinn, Santana and Britt.<p>

Towards the end of the first semester, Quinn made history by becoming the first Freshman who ever got the position of Head Cheerleader. It seemed impossible, but it was Coach Sylvester who decided that Quinn has it in her, and that there's no better time to start training her but now.

I guess that made our friendship stronger and rockier at the same time. Q and I both knew that we were strong contenders for that spot the moment we worked together during the try-outs. We never let it get the best of us, and nothing ever did. That was until the middle of Sophomore year.

The struggle of being the best got to me and when she got knocked down from her pedestal, I took the chance and did not hesitate getting what she used to have.

I guess it was my fault. I left her when she needed me the most, and watched everything she worked hard for crumble down without even trying to help her get back on her feet.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the summer before Junior year that we became friends again, but that wasn't even as stable as the friendship we had before. Brittany became our bridge, and without Britt, we wouldn't even try talking.<p>

When school started, that temporary friendship was once again shattered by her ratting me out to Coach Sylvester. I was blinded by rage when I slammed her across that locker, and whether people believe it or not, I felt guilty.

Did I apologize? Yes. I did and so did she. But for some reason, the friendship we had was never the same. We hung out and talked, but there was always this hindrance that made us hesitant to relive the friendship we had before she had Beth. We even quit the cheerios together.

We never considered my meddling in her relationship with Sam an issue to fight over, but I guess, that brought us further apart. We still tried to hang out after that, but life just caught up to us. My growing feelings for Brittany, her relationship with Finn, Prom Queen stuff, Glee Club, my gay beard phase, and even the bully whips just got in the way that we failed to acknowledge our friendship again.

* * *

><p>When the truth about Lucy came out, I was amazed, shocked and hurt. I was amazed at Lauren for being able to pull that off. I was shocked that Quinn wasn't always what we thought she was, and I was hurt because I never knew of her past, and for more or less a year, I was her best friend.<p>

She came up to me the other day saying how much she wanted me with her when she faced her past, and I was really excited to get her back. I may not show it, but Quinn was like a sister to me. She was... She is my best friend.

This brought our friendship, not totally the way it was before, but it was a start. We've had many conversations now and I was glad that she actually listened to my advice.

It was really awesome to have her back and I wouldn't trade it for anything, even if she did bring Berry into the our little circle. That afternoon with ice cream actually made me realize that a friendship with the four of us can actually work.

* * *

><p>Quinn is a bitch. I am a bitch. And we clash like constantly. We are polar opposites but we get along. Our friendship was never perfect, but it wasn't totally flawed either. It was never based on popularity, and while our fights may have been, our friendship will always be genuine, and I wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

**Hey! I hope you like it! I didn't like how it came out, but I guess this could work. I'll make it up to you guys next time! This chapter is actually an interlude from the actual story. I thought we could use a break from the usual pattern and get to know more about other characters. :)**


	6. Boyfriend

**I own nothing. **

If there was something in her new life that she was most thankful for, it would have to be the presence of the people she met at McKinley High. They never left her alone, even during the darkest days of her High School life. She was never able to say that she totally was alone, because she wasn't. She had the Cheerios, and Finn and the rest of the school before she got pregnant, the Glee club when she was, and both after she returned to her position as head cheerleader, and while she knew that most of them weren't exactly true to her, she let it be. She wanted, no, she needed the attention, she needed the assurance that she wasn't alone. That was probably why she did those things to Rachel and the rest of the unfortunate ones who were below her. All her friends were doing it, and she needed to fit in. So instead of letting them do their own thing, she decided that the best way to get their approval was by doing what they did, only worse.

**Quinn POV**

There were three messages from different people when I checked my phone after getting ready for the day. The first one was from Santana.

_Q! Let's hang out tonight. Your house. Invite Berry if you want._

I rolled my eyes and decided to answer her later, after talking to Finn. The second message was also from Santana, sent a few minutes after the first one.

_FABRAY. We'll be there at 4. THIS IS A GIRL'S NIGHT. Hudson's not invited. Don't worry, I already texted Mama Fabray. No need to ask permission or anything. And oh, CHECK YOUR PHONE. It's been 5 minutes since I last texted you!_

I rolled my eyes again. How did she even get my mother's number? I had to admit though, Santana's impatience was something I really missed. I smiled to myself before shaking my head. Santana is really something else. I decided not to reply to that one as well, and closed the message.

The last one was from Finn. I read it, my mind racing about I was going to talk to him about.

_Hey! I'm on my way. Would you rather talk there or do you wanna go somewhere else? -Finn_

_Alright! See you in a while. Let's just talk here. :) Xx_

I replied, throwing my phone on the bed before running downstairs to find the living room and the kitchen empty. My mom left a note saying she was out with her friends for the day and she hopes I have a good day. I just shrugged, going into the kitchen to check if there was food that Finn and I could eat later. Finding none, I decided to just order pizza after we talked.

* * *

><p>Finn arrived after a few minutes.<p>

"Hey." He greeted me as I opened the door. I gave him a kiss before letting him enter the house.

"Hi." I said as he entered. "So uh, do you wanna eat first or do you want me to tell you what's going on now?" I asked as I pulled him into the living room.

"I guess we could talk first..." He said, once again wondering about what was happening. He sat down on the couch and gave me a smile.

"Alright." I said, as he pulled me to sit on his lap. I giggled and moved beside him, putting both my feet on the couch, so that my whole body was facing him.

"So..." I started.

"Sooo?" He answered, smirking at me.

"Let me finish!" I said, giggling a little. "So uhh... Remember that day I talked to Rachel?"

He nodded, before letting me continue.

"Well, I talked to her because...Santana gave me an advice that Rachel would be the best person to ask advice from..."

"So Santana advised you to ask Rachel to give you advice?" Finn asked. I raised an eyebrow at him, smiling and he just smiled and motioned me to go on.

"So yeah, well, I asked advice on what I should do regarding my past... As in Lucy past... I wanted to return there to see them... and prove to them that I am not a loser."

He stared at me for maybe a few seconds before shaking his head.

"You really want to? But Quinn, you might get hurt. Well, when you go there, I won't allow you to go alone, but still. I don't want you getting hurt Quinn. I can't let you get hurt, and I'm pretty sure you will be when you go there." He said, looking at my eyes.

"But like you said, you'll be there. And Santana and Rachel too."

"Quinn..."

"Finn...I need this. I just... I really wanna be free from my past. It's been a few years and sometimes I still wake up thinking they'll be by the school doors, ready with new insults, mean nicknames and there are times where I dream about them. It's kinda hard because as much as I want to let go of it, it keeps coming back. I think the only way to get rid of it is by facing it..."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes,before pulling me close to him.

"Fine. But I have to be there with you. And we're telling your mom about your plan. I understand you need this, but please, let us be there with you _every step of the way_. At least one of us, okay? Never alone."

I nodded.

"Never alone." I repeated, kissing his cheek and resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank You."

He didn't say anything, and just pulled me closer, if that was possible.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, we both decided that it was time to eat. We were both hungry and agreed to have Pizza delivered.<p>

The pizza arrived 15 minutes into the movie we were watching. I stood up and went to get the door, and Finn followed.

When I opened the door, I stood frozen. He was here. Why was he here? I was positive this was one of my previous tormentors.

"Q, you okay?" Finn asked, snapping me out of my shocked state.

"Huh? Yeah I am." I said giving him a small smile.

"Didn't you go to Belleville Middle School?" I asked the pizza guy. Finn gave me a look then payed the pizza guy before closing the door, not giving him a chance to answer.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" He asked me again, once we got back to the living room, as he set the pizza down on the coffee table.<p>

I was going to answer him, only to realize I cannot even form words. I shook my head and before I knew it, tears were rolling down my face. I never knew I'd still feel so vulnerable once I faced them.

Finn put his arms around me telling me they won't ever hurt me again,and that he will always be there.

We stood there for a few minutes, me crying and him assuring me that everything was going to be okay. It was exactly like that day Coach Sylvester found out about my pregnancy again, but this time, I felt like he was a hundred percent sure that it was going to be okay.


	7. What Pizza Guys can do

**I own nothing.**

**So I'm going to try and make a chapter without that paragraph at the start. Tell me what you like better. :)**

**This is just a filler chapter with some important stuff, btw.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

I didn't notice I fell asleep until I was being shaken awake by Santana, with Finn standing behind her.

"You okay?" She asked me, giving me a comforting smile. I guess she heard about it.

"I guess." I replied, sitting up. That was the only time I noticed Brittany standing at the side, looking at me like I might break anytime, and then saw that Finn and Santana were looking at me the same way.

"Guys, I'm okay." I assured them, a little flattered of the attention I was currently receiving.

"Are you sure, Quinn? I don't like it when you're sad..." Brittany said, pouting a little.

"Thanks Britt. I really am." I answered, giggling a little.

"Okay, so now that we have established that Fabray is okay, Hudson can go." Santana declared.

"What? But-" Finn tried to protest only to be glared at by Santana.

"But nothing, Finnocence. Thank You for staying with Q while we weren't here yet."

Finn rolled his eyes at her then looked at me.

"You sure I can leave you alone?"

I nodded my head and added

"I am. I'm sorry we weren't able to eat the pizza."

"It's fine. Besides, YOU weren't able to eat. I was." He said, giving me a kiss on the forehead before calling out "Bye ladies!" to us, as he made his way to the door.

* * *

><p>After settling down with Santana and Britt, San looked at me expectantly.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"Where's Berry?" She asked me in return.

"I don't know. Weren't you here 20 minutes ago? I was asleep."

"Whatever." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, don't be sad, San! I miss Rachel too! I bet Q misses her too." Brittany said, comforting San, though her words just made Santana uneasy and defensive.

"I don't miss the midget Britt."

"Saaaan. Who's the midget? I thought we were talking about Rachel?"

"Berry." Santana said, standing up to get something, which I later realized,was my phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, standing up to get my phone.

"Nothing! I'm just texting her. She needs to here."

"Use your own phone Santana!"I said, poking her side.

"No." She answered back, sticking her tongue out at me.

* * *

><p>Rachel found us in the middle of a tickle-war wherein she was immediately pulled into the game. It was three against one in no time. San, Britt and I were tickling Rachel everywhere, but were silenced with her demanding tone.<p>

"I DEMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT! QUINN! BRITTANY! SANTANA! Ladies, I know that you girls are enjoying this so much, but I would like to remind you of all the talent inside me that you may break."

Santana and I looked at each other, before deciding to stop tickling her, and started hitting her with pillows instead.

* * *

><p>That day was pretty much spent having fun with San, Britt and Rachel. I was able to let go of all that has become a burden for me these past few days. I was able to forget about the pizza guy, my plans and what Finn and I talked about.<p>

My friends were effective distractions and as most people expected, the distraction wouldn't last long.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

Britt, Berry and I decided to sleepover at Quinn's house after our small girls' night. We were sprawled all over Quinn's bedroom, Quinn taking her bed, Rachel on the carpet, and Britt and I on the sofa-bed we used a lot when we were here.

It was around 3 am when I woke up to Quinn sobbing.

"Quinn?" I called to her, only to be answered by more sobbing.

"Q?" I asked, silently walking to where she was, where I found her sleeping.

She was having a nightmare. Was this about what she saw earlier?

"I am not Lucy...Finn..alone... San... Britt... Don't hurt them... Rachel. I'm sorry..." the sleeping form mumbled.

"Quinn.. You're having a nightmare...Q?" I shook her awake. I slid in beside her, giving her the biggest hug I could give her. She relaxed a bit, and after a while, both of us were able to return to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey San." She greeted me that morning, when I walked into the living room, after waking up alone on Quinn's big bed.<p>

"Hey." I greeted back. "You okay?"

"I guess." She nodded, giving me an unconvincing smile. I shrugged this reaction of hers off, and decided to sit down and watch TV with her.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she looked at me and said

"Hey San? Whatever you saw earlier, can you not tell Finn, Britt or Rachel?"

"Why not?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"Well, it's nothing,and I don't want them worrying over nothing." She answered me unconvincingly.

I nodded at her and agreed, knowing how much of a _bullshit_ that "_nothing_" was. It wasn't nothing, and it was more than just a little something.

I wanted to tell Finn, Rachel and Britt, but I couldn't. Not after Quinn trusted me to keep it a secret.

What am I to do? To whom should I be loyal? Who's feelings should I spare?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry for the delayed update! I got sick half of last week and half of this week, so I had to rest. <strong>

**Chapter is a little crappy, but please, enjoy! I'd really appreciate your feed back on how I did this chapter, how I removed the first paragraph, and how this was as a whole. Thank you! It will be better next time! And I shall update soon! AND OH. Did you guys like the Santana surprise?**


	8. Mom

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Through out the changes in her life, there was one constant that made everything a little better. As Lucy's mom, Judy Fabray assured her daughter that there was nothing wrong with being who she was. Even when she was drunk, she gave her daughter the support she needed. Her words always made Lucy feel better, and because of this, her own daughter looked forward to spending time with no one but her mom. As Quinn's mom on the other hand,Judy felt like it was time to let her daughter explore the world. With her new persona came new people,new clothes and a new attitude, and while she let her daughter be free, her husband held Quinn back.<p>

She knows it was the pushing and the pulling between what she and Russel wanted for their daughter made Quinn feel the pressure, and that pressure broke her.

**Quinn POV**

After a few hours, my mom had decided to grace us with her presence. She entered the room, seeing us all sprawled out across the living room, with chips, and some left over pizza from last night.

"Hey girls! Did you have fun?" Mom asked, as she closed the door.

"Good Morning Mrs. Fabray. Indeed, we did! I am glad you raised Quinn here to become a very good hostess! We were all really entertained and well fed... I also commend you for th-" Santana slapped her hand on Rachel's mouth to stop her from saying anything more. My mom raised an eyebrow and gave Rachel a smile.

"I'm glad you think I did well, Rachel. And I thank you for whatever complement you were going to tell me before you were interrupted."

"So how was your weekend, Mom?" I asked her.

"It was great, honey. And yours?" She replied.

"Well, I spent most of yesterday with Finn, then the girls came over last night, so I was pretty much busy all weekend."

"And have you done your homework?" Mom asked me, raising her eyebrow again, showing everyone in the room where exactly I got that trait.

I slowly shook my head, giving her my biggest smile. She just shook her head and went to set her bags down beside the couch.

"Santana! You lied to me! You told me that you all finished your homework! How dare you tell me that you guys were done when you didn't even do it!" Rachel turned to Santana, giving her a speech on responsibility, which amused my mom to no end. She knew how Santana was, and watching the small Rachel Berry talk to her like her mother just made it funnier.

"Whatever Berry. I had to do it, or else you wouldn't come."

"...So you want me here..?" Rachel asked.

I wasn't able to laugh out loud and Santana glared at me.

"What? She's kinda right you know?"

She just stuck her tongue out at me and it was surprisingly Britt who gave a comment.

"Real Mature, Santana." She said, as she rolled her eyes and went back to what she was watching.

We all shared a look before laughing out loud at the irony of the situation.

* * *

><p>That evening, when it was just my mom and I again, I took the opportunity to tell her of my plans. We were eating dinner when I decided to open the topic up.<p>

"Hey mom?" I started. "How would you feel if I decided to.. er, go back to Belleville?"

"Absolutely not, Quinnie! I know how much you suffered there. I can't let you go back."

"I'm not staying there for good, mom."

"I know that. But still." She answered looking a lot worried.

"Mom, I'm going to be fine. I just... I want to try to come in to terms with my past. I just... I feel like it's holding me back, and all the Lucy Caboosey drama in McKinley proved that. And I wouldn't be alone mom. I talked to Finn about it, and he wants to be there with me. I also want San, Britt and Rachel there, so that wouldn't be a problem..." I stood up and went to her left, giving her a side hug.

"And besides, you know I can defend myself now!" I said, pulling away from her.

"You have a point.. But honey, are you sure you can? Won't the nightmares comeback? Something as small as seeing one of the things that remind of you of that past can bring them back..." She warned me.

"Trust me mom. It won't." I lied. "And if it does, I will not do it. But now, I really need to. I need to let go of it and face it. Please trust me? I promise, I won't do anything stupid."

"Are you a hundred percent sure, Quinn?" She asked again.

"Yes, mom." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Alright." She sighed. "Just promise me, okay? You wouldn't risk anything."

"I promise, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I was able to publish it earlier than expected! :D Turns out, it was our Wi-Fi router that had problems. Connected my computer straight to the internet source for the mean time! So how was it? Sorry for the wait again guys! I will make it up to everyone! I have plans for the next chapters!<strong>


	9. Assuming things can hurt!

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel!" Finn called to the brunette from the parking lot as she walked towards the school. She turned to give him a questioning look before she asked,<p>

"Is there anything I could help you with, Finn? I appreciate you going to me, really. It means a lot to have you value our friendship."

"I uh, kinda need advice on the whole Quinn thing. I mean, I do understand what she wants, but I want to be there for her every step of the way. I can't just be there when she goes to confront them... How do I make her feel like I have her back anytime?" The boy asked, as he and his diva-ex girlfriend walked towards the latter's locker.

They stopped in front of Rachel's locker before Finn started talking again.

"It's just that... I see her open up to Santana, and Brittany and you, but she hasn't done it to me yet. I found out last, and I feel like she wants me to be a part of everything she wants to happen but there's this hesitance to talk about anything else related to all that's happening. "

"Are you trying to tell me that you feel like Quinn doesn't know how much you are willing to support her in this endeavor, Finn?"

"Pretty much, yeah." The boy answered.

"Do you really want me to tell you what I think?" Rachel asked the overgrown teen in front of her.

Finn nodded his head, leaving it to Rachel to interpret that he wants her to tell him what she thinks.

"Quinn didn't tell you first because she wanted a fool-proof plan before she told you anything. Second, she opens up to us more because, I guess, she wants to be open to other perspectives, other than yours. What I understand from all these is that Quinn values what you say, and if you have said no on the whole thing last Saturday, she would have decided not to push through with it. And maybe, just maybe, hearing too much from you might make her change her mind about her decision. She doesn't want that Finn. She is scared, really. But the determination to get over the past is stronger than that fear."

"Are you sure?" Finn asked even if he didn't doubt what Rachel had said a bit.

"I am. Look at it this way. Quinn follows her heart, always. And you are her heart. And so whatever you say goes. Now, she's trying to change that, because she wants to do what she thinks is best for her, even if it means defying what her heart wants. So she tries to avoid thinking with her heart because she is afraid her heart might influence her to take all of her decisions back, and so she thinks with her brain. Let's say Santana, Brittany and myself make up the brain."

Finn grinned at the diva, put a hand on her shoulder and told her,

"Thanks Rach! So I just show her that I support her by telling her, so she won't be afraid?"

Rachel looked up to the boy before smiling and nodding her head.

"That's pretty much it." She replied.

With that, Finn walked away with a new found confidence, looking for his beloved girlfriend.

**Quinn POV **

I decided to take my own car that Monday after the pizza guy incident and the sleepover of the Santana, Rachel and Brittany. I needed the silence and I was certain I wasn't going to get it with the girls or Finn.

That morning, I got to school, at a pretty decent time. It was half and hour before classes start and I was walking through the hallway when I saw something that really made me feel like the world was once again crashing down on me.

Finn and Rachel were by Rachel's locker talking seriously. I watched them from where I stood, noting every move both of them made. Rachel said something before Finn grinned and put a hand on Rachel's shoulder lightly.

Rachel looked up at him and smiling and nodding her head. Finn then left, leaving Rachel, who was now smiling as she gathered her things from her locker, alone.

My chest started to tighten and I felt like I couldn't breathe at all. I tried to make sense of what I just saw, and I might be wrong, but right now, I can't help but think that there is something more than just friendship between my boyfriend and my new friend.

* * *

><p>I didn't have class with either of them until fourth period, which was where I was walking to when I felt Finn grab my hand as he passed by me.<p>

"Hey babe." He greeted me, kissing my cheek.

I tried to smile at him, but it didn't come out looking like one which surprised him because I usually gave him a big smile everytime he kissed me.

"What wrong, Q?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just.. I saw something earlier, and it made me think..."

"What did it make you think?" He asked when I hesitated.

"I saw you with Rachel earlier and it made me think there was something between you guys...Please tell me I'm wrong."

"You are. We are just friends, Q. I just needed advice on some stuff, and you know, she helped me realize some stuff."

I smiled a little, relieved though the doubt was still there. He noticed it and held my face between his hands.

"Quinn. I love you. Only you. Don't ever think I'll be letting you go again. I had a talk with Rachel about how you never opened up to me, and she made me see why. I understand now, but I want you to know that I will not stand in the way of what you want, and I will make sure that you get what you want, okay? I support you, whatever you decide. Don't be afraid of what I will say." He said, assuring me of what exactly what I was afraid of.

"Thank You." I said, giving him a kiss. "I love you too." I told him.

He smiled and took my hand again, guiding me as we went to our next class together.

* * *

><p><strong>FUINN FLUFFFFFFF! HAHA. <strong>

**Hey! I have an idea. Would you like it if I made every fifth chapter a Santana chapter? :)**


	10. From Santana's eyes

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

During Lunch on the the Monday after our sleepover, our unofficial new group had gravitated towards each other. Brittany and I walked in the Cafeteria together and spotted Finn and Quinn seated in one of the tables in the corner. I pulled Britt to where they were and put our bags down before getting our own food. We found Rachel with them when we got back and the group got talking.

"So, er, when do you plan on doing this, Q?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, really." She replied.

"Quinn, I think it would be the best if you did it soon so that you wouldn't have to spend your time trying to condition yourself to be ready. I mean, at the rate we're going, if you wait for yourself to be ready, you'd be ready towards the end of our Senior Year which is approximately a year and a half away."

Oh Berry. She never fails to speak in paragraphs.

"So, Rach, what you're trying to say here is that... Quinn does it as soon as possible? So in a sense, she rips it off like a band-aid?" Finn asked, sounding a little smarter than usual.

"Why do you have a band-aid,Q?" Britt asked while Rachel nodded her head.

"I don't, Britt. It's just a weird way of saying I have to face those people who hurt me soon." Quinn explained, smiling fondly at my girl.

See, that's another reason why Quinn Fabray is my best friend. She treats my girl properly and she never calls her names. She doesn't think she is one of those names either. Quinn sees Brittany as someone her equal and I appreciate that.

"So we do it soon?" I asked Q again.

"Yeah. Next week, Thursday? Maybe we can skip the day? I mean, with permission from our parents, of course." Quinn said.

"So you want us to tell our parents?" Finn asked, as he put an arm around Q's waist.

She looked at him and nodded, then looked at Britt, Berry and I.

"Would your parents allow you to do so, though?" she asked. "Especially your dads, Rachel. I don't think they'd be that happy to find out you're spending the day with us."

"Quinn, I can assure you that my dads are very forgiving and they are willing to overlook our past transgressions if we were able to do the same. Besides, I don't think they ever held whatever you did against you guys. They understand that we were all stupid at one point."

"My mom and dad would be cool with it. They adore you, Q." I answered, then answered for B as well. "I'm pretty sure Mr and Mrs. Pierce wouldn't mind either. I mean, you know them, they're fine with anything as long as we bring back Britts in one piece."

"And my mom wouldn't mind as well. I'm pretty sure my mom likes you more than she likes me. You're like the daughter she never had." Finn said.

"Wouldn't be an issue though? If your mom knows, then wouldn't Kurt's dad know as well? Wouldn't he tell Kurt?"

"I'm sure Burt won't tell. Don't worry." Finn assured Quinn.

* * *

><p>That afternoon in Glee, the five of us walked in together earning weird looks from everyone.<p>

"Ok girl, What's up?" Mercedes asked Rachel. "You ditched us twice last week, then ditched us again last weekend, and now we find you with them?"

"Nothing's up, Mercedes. I've just been busy helping them out." Rachel let something sleep and we all glared at her.

"Helping them with what?" Asked Kurt. "I've noticed how even Finn's always out of the house."

"Look, whatever it is, it's none of your business Hummel, Jones." I said. "Whatever's happening is just between the five of us and we intend to keep it that way for the mean time. If you can't take that, then I guess you'll just have to bear with it."

They weren't able to respond because right after that, Mr. Schue entered the choir room.

"Okay! Everybody take a seat. Today's lesson is... " and that's where I started to zone out.

* * *

><p>As we left the choir room after Glee, Puck stopped us, saying he needed to talk to Quinn.<p>

"Hey, I'd like to break up your little group here, but I need to talk to Quinn..."

"Puck, whatever that is, you can tell me in front of them. It's not like I want to hide anything from them." Yeah, except for the fact that you've been having nightmares. Well, she hasn't exactly told me that she's had them since the first time, but yeah. I still want her to tell anyone that she's had them after she met the pizza guy.

Anyway, Puck realized he cannot argue and sighed.

"Alright. You guys wanna come over my house and talk there?" He asked.

"No. Come over my house instead. Quinn is coming over anyway, so you guys can just tag along." Finn said

We all agreed to meet there in half an hour. Finn and Quinn decided they wanted to stop by the supermarket to buy some food and left first. I was ready to drag Berry and Britt to my car when Puck offered Rachel to ride with him.

"Care if I give you a ride, Berry?" he asked. Rachel was as stunned as I was but nodded her head and agreed. I rolled my eyes at them and dragged Brittany away to put the next 15 minutes to good use.

* * *

><p>When we got to the Hummel- Hudson house, we all went to gather at their TV room, eating and drinking the chips, pizza and soda that Finn and Quinn picked up.<p>

"So what'd you want to talk about, Puck?"

"Well uh, I ran into someone a few days ago..."

"And who would that be?" Rachel interrupted.

"It's er, Shelby Corcoran."

Quinn and Rachel both stopped moving and stared at Puck. If I didn't know why they reacted that way, I'd laugh at them, but since I did, my heart broke for both of their reactions. We were silent for a moment before Finn broke the silence.

"And what did she want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Super delayed update! Sorry for that! I've been busy with school and the premiere of our short film, so I haven't been able to update. Now I'm back, and I'll try to update as soon as possible! <strong>


	11. Telling Carole

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

"And what did she want?" My boyfriend asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, uh, she wanted a few things. I guess I'll start with the fact that she wants Quinn and myself to be a part of Beth's life. As in like, as her second parents or something like that."

I was stunned. Was he serious? Apparently, Santana thought the same thing.

"Puckerman, if this is some kind of plot to gain attention, I swear I'll..."

"It's not, okay?" he cut Santana off. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Puck, it's just that Quinn's got a lot on her plate right now... and honestly? Why wouldn't you?" Finn asked him.

"Finn!" I said. "Look Puck, we believe you."

"At least, Quinn does." Rachel mumbled, Brittany, Santana and Finn nodded along. I gave them a look.

"WE all believe you, and tell Shelby I'd be honored to be a part of Beth's life. But..." I hesitated.

"It's not the right time. Got it." He said.

"No Puck, it's really important. I wish I could tell you. I would, but not now. I'm sorry. If you want, I could talk to Shelby myself. Just give me her number and I'll schedule something with her at my own time."

He nodded then turned to look at Rachel.

"Well, Rach, I was going to tell you this at a different time, but since you're here, might as well tell you."

"What is it, Noah?"

"Shelby wanted me to give you her number as well. She said you were welcome anytime. She figured you'd decline the offer, but I told her I'd do something about it."

"So now she wants to get to know me?"

"I guess, I mean, maybe after she realized how Beth needs us to be part of her life, she realized that you needed a mom too. Even if it was this late."

Rachel kept quiet for a while before suddenly standing up.

"Finn, Quinn, Thank You for letting us intrude in your time alone,and thank you for the wonderful snack too. I think I should go now..." She said, tearing up a little.

"You okay, midget?" Santana asked.

"Yes,I am. Thank You Santana. While I do hate the fact that you just called me midget, I appreciate your concern very much. I just... have to go."

"You walking, Berry?" Puck asked, and Rachel nodded. "Lemme give you a ride home. It's the least I can do, after all, I brought the bad news."

"It's not bad news at all, Noah. I really am just shaken by what I found out, and I'll think about it. As for the ride, I don't want you to leave when you don't want to."

"S'okay. I was leaving anyway. My mom needs me to babysit. Let's go Rach. Later ladies." He said, looking at each one of us, including Finn.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany stayed until after Burt and Carole arrived home. They said their goodbyes almost immediately, Santana giving me the look that said we had to ask about Thursday now. I just nodded.<p>

"Quinn, are you staying for dinner sweetheart?"

"I'd love to, Carole. Thank You!" I said with a smile. She went into the kitchen to start dinner, when Finn pulled me to the kitchen to follow her.

"Hey mom? Quinn and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Your're not pregnant again, are you?" She asked me. "Or are you planning on getting married?" She asked Finn.

"No to both, mom." Finn chuckled, putting his arm around me.

"I just wanted to tell you, and kinda ask you something Carole." I said.

"What is it dear?" She asked me, giving me a small smile, as she sliced the meat that she was going to cook for dinner.

"Well, I'm not sure if Finn told you this, but during middle school, before we moved to Lima,I was constantly bullied because of my appearance and weight and I had a nose job and dyed my hair blonde in order to change how I looked like." I said, as I felt Finn squeeze my shoulder. "I uh.. also changed my name. They knew me as Lucy. Quinn was my second name."

Carole nodded, telling me that more or less, she knew about this truth. I cleared my throat before I continued speaking.

"So er, I wanted to go back to Belleville and uh, face my past. I think it's the only way to let it go."

"If that's what you want..." Carole said, obviously wondering where I was going with this.

"And uh, I wanted to go there on Thursday... And I am wondering if I can bring Finn with me, if that's alright?" I said.

"Of course it is. I'm sure you'll need Finn with you."

I smiled and went to hug her.

"Thank You."

* * *

><p>Dinner was pretty normal and uneventful. An hour or so after dinner, Finn decided it was time to bring me home. I bid Burt, Carole and Kurt goodbye and left the Hudson-Hummel house with Finn.<p>

Once we arrived at my house, there was an unfamiliar car at the driveway. I gave Finn a look and raised my eyebrow. He shrugged, before turning the car off and getting me from my side. He lead me towards the house and as I opened the door, I was greeted by an

"Aunty Quinnieeeeee!"

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO. I AM BACK. HAHA. Once again, I am sorry for the delay. I blame school. But yeah, here it is! Please review! :)<strong>


	12. Fran, Daniel and Marie

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

"Aunty Quinnieeeeee!"

All I saw was a mop of blonde hair charging at me. It was Daniel, my sister Fran's 4 year old son. Fran was 10 years older than me and she's married to Craig, a Rich Christian Man that our dad approved of. They had two kids, Daniel who's 4 and Marie my 2 year old niece.

After seeing Daniel and then hearing Fran's voice in the living room, I have concluded that it was Fran's car outside. The car outside must be new because it wasn't familiar to me.

They lived more or less 6 hours away so it was really a surprise to see them here unannounced.

"Hey Daniel. What are you doing here? Who are you with?" I asked, lifting my nephew up so that I can talk to him properly.

I looked back at Finn who was standing by the door, and smiled at him, motioning him to come with me as I carried Daniel into the living room.

Fran was stretched across the couch while mom was on the love seat across her. Marie was playing on the floor so I set Daniel down there and sat beside my mom, Finn standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"What? No 'Hey Fran! Long time no see! I missed you! What are you doing here?'" She joked, sitting up.

"Sorry." I said. "It's just that... I really am surprised to see you here. With Daniel and Marie, nonetheless. You never just arrive unannounced."

"Yeah? Well, there's always a first!" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed and stood up giving her a hug.

"For the record, I did miss you Frannie."

"Aw. Thanks Quinnie! So, sis. Who do we have here?" She asked eyeing Finn from head to toe.

I stood up and pulled Finn to where Fran was.

"This is Finn Hudson, my boyfriend. Finn, this is my big sister Fran."

"Finn Hudson? The same Finn Hudson you dated practically the moment you entered McKinley?"

"Excuse me, we started hanging out when I got there, but we never got together until the end of Freshman year."

"You never told me you were together again!" She said, raising an eyebrow at me.

Finn stayed for about an hour, and in that hour he was able to bond with my sister and both of her kids. At around 10:15 I pulled him up from playing with my niece and nephew. It was getting late and he needed to get home.

"Alright guys, it's time for Finn to go home. It's getting late and his mommy might be looking for him."

"But Aunty Quinnie! We want to play more."

"He has to get home honey. Besides, he's gonna be here tomorrow for breakfast. Aren't you, Finn?" Mom asked.

Finn nodded and bid my mom, sister and niece and nephew goodbye.

After he said his goodbyes, I went to bring his to his car.

* * *

><p>We were walking to his car when I told him<p>

"Thank You." I said.

"For what?"

"Entertaining my family and being super nice to my niece and nephew. They really enjoyed hanging out with you. Especially Daniel and Marie."

"It was nothing. Besides, I enjoyed hanging out with the munchkins."

I giggled as we stopped in front of his car.

"Well, I have to go."

"Alright. See you tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Your mom was serious about breakfast, right?"

I nodded and stood on my toes to give him a kiss.

"I love you." I whispered. "Give me call when you get home."

"I love you too." He said.

* * *

><p>When I got back inside the house I found both Marie and Daniel dressed for bed. They were sleeping with my mom tonight so my sister decided she was going to sleep in my room in order for us to have some sisterly bonding time.<p>

"Hey Quinnie, you don't have anything to do, don't you?"

"Nope. I finished everything at Finn's. What did you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to you know, chat a little. I mean, it's been a while since we really bonded, and you and I owe each other stories for sure."

"Sure. Where do you wanna talk?"

"I was kinda hoping I could sleep in your room. Can I?"

"Sure! Why not?"

* * *

><p>After getting ready for bed, Fran and I got comfortable and started talking.<p>

"So, what's up with the sudden visit?" I asked her.

"Well, what if I told you it wasn't a visit?"

"You're staying for good?"

"Yeah. With Daniel and Marie."

"And Craig?" I asked, noticing how my brother in law wasn't present and how he wasn't mentioned as well.

She paused for a few seconds.

"We're getting a divorce."

"WHAT?" I asked, shocked. I never thought they'd get to that point, though I knew they haven't been on good terms for a while now.

"Yeah, well, we tried to make it work. For Daniel and Marie. But I guess it never really lasts when you don't love the person."

Though Craig and Fran weren't arranged, it was one of those engagements just because for their parents, they're perfect for each other. Craig was what our parents wanted in a man and Fran was what Craig's parents wanted.

"How did Daniel and Marie take it?"

"They surprisingly took it well."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"As bad as it may sound, I feel free. It feels like a weight was lifted from my chest. That's why I'm telling you Quinnie. Make sure you really love someone before you decide on marrying them."

I agreed and we were silent for a few minutes before she asked me

"What's happening in your life now?"

"Well. I'm going back to Belleville."

"What? Quinn! No. Don't you remember how much you suffered there?"

"I do. And I really want to face my past. I think I need to face it."

"Quinn..." she sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Please review.<strong>


	13. Breakfast and a slipup

**MAY 18: Hey! So I decided to make minor changes in this chapter before continuing. Sorry again, for being M.I.A for a while. I've been busy, but I guarantee a chapter within seven days! Anyway, please take note of the changes I have made towards the end of this chapter. Thank You. **

**I do not own anything.**

**Quinn POV**

"Fran..." I replied to her. "I have to do this. Besides, Finn's gonna be there so I will be safe." I reasoned.

She sighed again and nodded.

"Just... take care of yourself, okay?" She asked.

"That's what mom said too." I grinned.

She hugged me tight and whispered "I missed you Quinnie."

* * *

><p>That morning, I woke up to my boyfriend, niece and nephew standing over my bed, staring at me, waiting for me to wake up.<p>

"GOOD MORNING AUNTY QUINNIE!" Daniel and Marie greeted, before running off to somewhere, probably the kitchen, giggling.

"Good Morning Aunty Quinnie." Finn jokingly greeted, giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Good Morning." I greeted him back. "You didn't have to come this early you know?" I said after realizing it was a few minutes after 6 am.

"Eh. I wanted to. Why wouldn't I want to? I get to spend my morning with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"You're sweet." I said, giggling at him.

"Well, I try." He winked. I laughed before sent him back down for me to get ready.

* * *

><p>It took me half an hour to get ready before I finally came down for breakfast. My family and my boyfriend were seated around the dining table. Finn, who was seated between my niece and my nephew, was passing the eggs to my sister and their conversation sounded like they've known each other for years.<p>

I stood by the foot of the stairs and watched the people I love the most have breakfast together.

"Hey Quinnie! Come eat! Daniel and Marie saved you a seat across Finn." I was broken away from my thoughts when my sister called to me.

I smiled and sat across Finn, beside my sister and smiled at everyone at the table.

"Good Morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Morning Aunty!" Daniel said. "Did you know Uncle Finn played football?" He said a little too enthusiastically.

I raised an eyebrow at my sister, my mom and Finn when I heard Daniel call Finn uncle. They all shrugged, so I turned back to Daniel.

"I did, Danny. Did he tell you about it?"

"Yeah. He's really cool! He plays a lot of sports and he's really tall! I'm gonna be like him when I'm big!"

"Uncle Finny sings too Aunty Quinnie!" Marie said.

"He does? Well he has to sing us a song, doesn't he?" I asked, playing along.

"Can you, Uncle Finny, can you?" Marie turned to Finn, her eyes pleading.

"Sure... But wouldn't you like it better if Aunty Quinnie sang a song with me?" I shook my head at Finn, but he beat me to it.

He started pouting, making Daniel and Marie do the same.

"PLEAAASEEEEEE" The all said together.

I laughed and decided to compromise.

"Say what, maybe Uncle Finn and I can get you guys from here before we have our Glee Club Practice? We sing there a lot and you get to meet our friends."

Daniel and Marie both looked at their mom and asked her if they would allow it.

"Wouldn't your teacher mind?" She asked Finn and I. "And wouldn't you have to skip or leave a class early to pick them up?"

"Not really. There's always a break between the last class and Glee Club so we'll just run back home to get them." I answered.

Both Fran and My mom both agreed and both Daniel and Marie were excited. We stayed and played with the two for a while before we had to leave for school. We left the house with promises of seeing each other later, and my mom reminding Finn to drive responsibly.

* * *

><p>We met Rachel, Santana and Brittany in the Parking Lot when we got to school. They were waiting with two lattes, while drinking their own as well. I'm guessing Rachel had tea.<p>

"Quinn! Finn! I'm surprised you're actually punctual today. Not that I'm saying you're always late, but this is a lot earlier than the usual. Did you get any sleep Quinn? Did something bother you?"

"Chill, Berry!" Santana and I said at the same time.

"My sister came home..."

"No way! Fran's here?" Brittany said excitedly. Both Britt and San have met Fran and they're both really close to her.

"Yes, she is. I'm surprised you two didn't know before me." I said laughing, before I continued. "Anyway, Fran came home and so my niece and nephew were there too. They wanted Finn to be there for breakfast so they woke me up at around 6 am."

We stood there for a while, talking about our plans and talking about how we're talking to Rachel's fathers next. Finn's mom agreed, so surely I wasn't going to be alone.

* * *

><p>During lunch, we all went to the choir room and as we were walking in Rachel said "I think you should tell the Glee Club soon, Quinn."<p>

Tina and Mike, who were both near the door stopped to look at us before Santana glared at them. It wasn't long before we noticed the others like Mercedes and Kurt, who were eating under the piano, looking at us too.

"Nice job, Berry." She said, rolling her eyes. I shot Rachel a look, but immediately relaxed after seeing the remorse on her face.

"Are you pregnant again?" Mercedes exclaimed.

" Finn, man, that's not mine for sure!" Puck said from the back of the room. Different comments erupted from everyone and they were all saying something different.

"Will you all shut up?" Finn shouted. "Quinn isn't pregnant and whatever's happening stays between the five of us. You will know, but not now."

That calmed everyone down for a minute before everyone started asking questions again.

Oh boy. This is not happening right now. I'm gonna kill Rachel...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! Hopefully for good this time! Sorry for the super delayed update! I had to take a break to fix my ideas! Any suggestions? Thank you!<strong>


	14. Singing and Dancing

**I do not own anything.**

**Quinn POV**

The next thing I knew, Rachel was being chased by Santana around the choir room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Rachel chanted as she tried her best to outrun my best friend.

"You're seriously gonna die, dwarf!"

Rachel ran around the choir room a couple more times before she decided to hide behind Finn and myself, who were watching them with amusement like the rest of the club.

"San. Stop it." I said, giving Santana a glare.

"Fine, fine. But you're still on my list, hobbit!" Santana said, before grabbing Brittany and pulling her to sit down on the first row of chairs in the room. Finn, Rachel and I looked at each other before sitting around the two.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about that, Quinn." Rachel said as we started eating our lunch.<p>

"It's nothing, Rach. I mean, yeah it was kinda annoying, but it's fine, I guess. They still don't know anything." I told her.

Our small group had been talking about who's parents we were going to tell next, and it was decided that we should probably talk to Rachel's next, seeing as we don't know how open they'd be to the idea of their daughter ditching school for a day to accompany some of her former tormentors. Apparently, our conversation became an exchange of harsh whispers and before we knew it, the others were trying to make out what we were saying. Both Santana and Rachel stopped talking. There was an awkward pause before Brittany broke the silence.

"...What are we listening to?"

"We're listening to the sound of an awkward pause after nosy people get caught of being nosy, Britts." Santana said, her tone softer than the usual.

"We wouldn't be listening in if you told us you know?" Lauren said from beside Puck, who was nodding along what his girlfriend was saying.

"For god's sake people! We will tell you! Not now, but we will!" Finn said, a little annoyed with the Glee Club pestering us with what was happening.

"Why not now then?" Mercedes asked.

"Because." Rachel answered.

"Come on guys! Why can't you trust us anyway?" Sam asked.

I sighed and turned to Lauren and Puck. "You two. Come over my house tomorrow after school. We'll tell you."

"You sure Q?" Santana asked me.

"I guess." I answered hesitantly.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to you know?" Finn said, holding my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

"I know. I just... I think I owe it to them, in a way." Rachel frowned but nodded.

"San's gonna slash them with her vicious vicious words and her razor blades when they tell someone anyway." Brittany whispered to me when she gave me a tight hug. I nodded and giggled then hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Halfway through our free period, Finn and I decided that now would be the time to pick up my niece and nephew.<p>

When we stopped in front of our house, both Daniel and Marie came running towards us.

"Hey guys!" I greeted from my seat, as Finn went down to help them up his truck and buckled them up at the back.

"Hi Auntie Quinnie!" They greeted me while I waved to my mom and sister who were standing by the front door. They waved back and made sure we had left before going back into the house.

"Are you guys gonna sing?" Marie asked Finn and I. I looked at my boyfriend and raised my eyebrow at him.

"I don't know. Are we, Auntie Quinnie?" He asked me.

"Of course we are!" I answered with so much enthusiasm.

Both Daniel and Marie cheered with my response and did not stop talking until we got back to school.

* * *

><p>As we entered to the Choir room, I felt Daniel's grip tighten around my hand which was holding his. I assured him everyone was going to be nice, and then looked behind me. Finn had carried Marie in.<p>

"It's okay. See?" Finn said as he gestured towards the rest of the club. "They just look scary. None of them actually are." He assured my niece.

"Hey guys!" I greeted the club. "This is my nephew Daniel, and that little girl is my niece Marie. They're my sister Fran's kids. Danny, Marie these are my friends. They all sing, and they're really good too."

After all the introduction, Mr. Schue had decided to make the day a chill day, meaning we stay in the Choir room, but instead of having our usual Glee Club stuff, we sat around and sang different songs.

Santana and Brittany had taken Marie under their wing, while Mike and Tina had enjoyed Daniel's company. Everyone had a piece of the both of them though, and I can tell this wouldn't be the last time that my niece and nephew would be in this choir room. They had enjoyed it and were obviously tired after all that singing and dancing.

* * *

><p>"Rach, you sure we're doing this today?" I asked her. She approached me after the others left the choir room, asking me if I wanted to talk to her dads tonight. "You might wanna warm them up first."<p>

"It's alright, Quinn! I assure you, if you're not ready though... We can reschedule. It wouldn't be a problem. I'm a little worried about the time though. We have less than a week before we go to Belleville, and well, I fear that you wouldn't be ready by then.

"It's fine, Rachel. We'll bring Danny and Marie home then we'll go to your house."

"We can bring Dan and Marie home, Q. We want to say hi to Fran anyway." Santana said.

After making sure that Daniel and Marie were okay with San and Britt bringing them home, we were all on our way. San and Britt to my house, and Finn, Rachel and I to Rachel's to talk to the Berry men.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM NEVER PROMISING ANYTHING AGAIN. I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T EXPECT THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL TO BE THAT BUSY! This chapter is just a filler and next chapter, I'll be putting Rachel's dads then Brittany's parents, so it's gonna be a little long. Santana chapter might be pushed back by a chapter. Her parents will be in that chapter. :) And then it's off to Belleville!<strong>


	15. The Berry Men

**I do not own anything.**

**Quinn POV**

We have been in Rachel's driveway for at least 15 minutes.

"Are you sure your Dads are fine with us just dropping by without asking them first?" I asked Rachel uneasily. "I mean, I'm sure they're aware of their past. They are, aren't they?"

"Quinn. I assure you that my fathers have no problem with you being here in our home. And yes, while they are indeed aware of our rough past, I'm sure that they'll be willing to start anew. Dad and Daddy support me in my decisions, and if they disagree in my decision to having a friendship with you, they will have no choice but to live with it."

"...Okay." I said, silently chuckling at her long speech.

"Would they be okay with me being there though?" Finn asked, scratching his head.

"Of course they are Finn! Like i said, if I'm willing to look over our past transgressions, then so are they."

After a few more minutes of arguing on whether her parents are going to allow us to enter their house, we finally decide to risk it.

* * *

><p>We enter the front door in a straight line. Rachel in front, myself in the middle, and Finn, who was holding my right hand, right behind me.<p>

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel calls to the seemingly empty house. "I brought some friends over!"

"In the kitchen, Darling!" One of her dads call out.

We enter the kitchen where the Berry men were. One of her two dads, who introduced himself as Leroy, Rachel's Daddy was wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron , walking around the kitchen busy with preparing dinner. While Hiram, Rachel's Dad, sat in front of their small kitchen television, watching on of the cheesy soap operas they showed in the afternoon.

"Good Afternoon, Misters Berry. My name is Quinn Fabray." I said with a small smile.

"Quinn Fabray?" They both said as they looked at me, then Rachel, then each other and then me again.

"Yes sir." I said.

The fathers and their only daughter had a silent conversation for about fifteen seconds before Hiram stood from his stool and walked towards me.

I was expecting the worse, when he gave me a big hug.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart. Oh my, those pictures with the Glee Club don't give you enough justice." He said as he let go of me and then turned to Finn who was standing by the door of the kitchen. "Finn Hudson! Don't be a stranger, come in!"

"Hello sir. Nice to see you again"

"Oh hush. Stop it with the sir. Call me Hiram. The same goes for you, Quinn." He said to my boyfriend and then to me.

Rachel then explained why we were here and how we needed to talk to them. Rachel's fathers had invited us to dinner, and while we offered to talk to them before they had their dinner, they had insisted, leaving us no choice but to agree.

* * *

><p>Dinner was served fifteen minutes after Rachel dragged us to her bedroom.<p>

"So, what do you kids have to tell us? You're not in a three way relationship, are you?"

"DADDY!" Rachel exclaimed, glaring at her father. "How dare you even accuse me of something like that?"

"Well, I'm sorry pumpkin. What you were about to tell us seemed so serious, I thought it had to do with something to that effect. "

"Well it doesn't. So please listen before talking. Control him, Dad!" Rachel pouted.

"So what is it, baby girl?" Leroy started after a few minutes of arguing between the father and daughter.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked as she turned to me.

I took a deep breath before launching into a small speech.

"Misters Berry, I would like to take this opportunity to apologize to anything and everything I have done to intentionally or unintentionally hurt your daughter. I admit that none of those things could be blamed on her, and I take full responsibility of my actions. I would understand if you don't find it in your heart to instantly forgive me, but I hope that through time, I may be able to gain Rachel's and eventually your trust."

"Quinn, honey, if Rachel has forgiven you, then we forgive you too. We are happy that you're taking responsibility of what you've done, and that you were able to accept your mistakes." Hiram said.

"Thank You, Sir." I said with a grateful smile.

"That's not what you wanted to talk about, was it?" Leroy then asks, giving me a warm smile.

"No sir." I said.

"Then what is it? You're making me nervous." Hiram asks, as he puts his hand on his chest.

I then explain the whole Belleville plan, and how we intend to cut class to go there, eventually asking if we could bring their daughter with us, telling them how our parents know already.

"As long as you kids promise to bring my baby back home safely, then alright."

"I'm gonna be safe daddy." Rachel said, smiling fondly at her father.

"Oh no, honey, I know you are. I was talking about the minivan I was going to lend you kids. It's better than bringing that truck of yours, Finn."

There was a beat of silence.

And then everyone at the table, but Rachel, erupts in laughter. She sits there pouting, which makes everyone else laugh even harder.

I love it here already!

* * *

><p>Finn and I leave at around 7:30, after deciding to stop by for Ice Cream.<p>

"That flavor sucks." Finn says as he reaches to get from my cup of Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

"Why are you getting then?!" I ask, swatting his hand away from my ice cream.

"I just wanted to see how much it sucked." He replied, casually getting another spoon of my ice cream.

"Stop it!" I said, as I kicked him from under the table.

He sticks his tongue out at me as tries to get another spoon of my ice cream.

"I mean it Finn! It's not my fault you chose a boring flavor. Chocolate? REALLY?"

"OHMYGOD. Will you two shut up already?" A strangely familiar female voice calls from the booth behind us.

I turn around and kneel on the seat to try and look over the tall barrier between booths, to see who it was.

"Hey Quinn!" Brittany says as a mildly pissed Santana glares at me.

"Q. Seriously. You and Hudson better shut up already."

I apologize before turning around and sitting back down, just in time to see Finn getting a big scoop of my ice cream.

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Super duper delayed post! Sorry! Last part will continue to next chapter by the way! It might feature Brittany's and Santana's parents, but it might feature just Brittany's only. We'll see! <strong>

**Please don't kill me. Please review! And please read my Faberry Fic, "Pulling Me Closer" Thanks!**


End file.
